fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Solis Lune
'Solis Lune '''is a Shadow Dragon Slayer, adopted son of the Shadow Dragon Ombra, and the Guild Ace of Fairy Tail . Appearance Solis appears to have a slim figure with slightly youthful features on his face, almost making it obvious that he's younger than the average Mage. He has golden-yellow eyes and pitch-dark hair that has one bang which covers half of his face and the Grimoire Heart ensignia on his cheek . His skin is also quite pale, but it is clear of rashes, scars, or any other sort of imperfection. Solis' clothing tends to be dark in color, but right now he is wearing a black coat with a dress shirt, vest, and a tie under it, giving him a sort of grim and professional apearance. After his infection with the Darkness, Solis has cut his hair short, showing more of his forehead while slicking it backwards. The irises of his eyes have come to glow even more in the light while the whites of his eyes have become black. He now wears a coat with very long tails and an opening in the torso area showing a white undersuit. To cover the Grimoire Heart insignia on his cheek, though still slightly visible, Solis has equipped a half-mask. Now, Solis is back to his usual outfit. However, behind his long bang is a single eye with black sclera and bright-gold iris and a black Fairy Tail symbol where is Grimoire Heart tattoo once was. Personality Solis is overly obedient and emotionless, similar to a professional bodyguard/butler. Not even a single annoying comment could be made that would invoke a negative facial expression or an angry response. But, he is also not one to jump immediately into the fight, often wishing to look for alternative ways to engage the enemy. If this does not work, Solis would become a merciless fighter. Inside that blank shell is a fire of love for Fairy Tail and their Guildmaster. This desire to protect the Guild is his fuel for his magic and, very rarely, this desire may consume him. In this case, this would cause Solis to unwillingly activate Dragonforce. After his infection with the Darkness, he has become the epitome of an insane Dark Mage. Solis goes by the persona 'The Black Knight' and claims that 'Solis' had died pathetically in the hands of Eden Ragnos. He has become rather unpredictable and tends to play with his enemies first before mowing them down with just as much mercy. Solis also doesn't care for the 'weak' and claims that they are eventually going to become wiped out by 'natural selection'. Unlike normal Solis, this Solis gladly agrees with the purpose of Grimoire Heart to wipe out all normal human life in the world to pursue a world where he is a God among Mages. After recovering himself from the depths of his heart, Solis went back to his normal self. However, he has now become more sensitive in his actions and has become extremely guilty of his actions. Synopsis In his days as a Grimoire Heart Dark Mage, Solis participated in a variety of missions and honed his magic further while completing his tasks. Eventually, at the age of 14, he was given an assignment to collect money from a small Dark Guild that promised jewels in exchange for their own protection from the law. If they resisted, Solis must slay each and every one of their members. He found his way into their hideout, approaching the old Guildmaster with a blank look. The young Shadow Dragon Slayer commanded him to pay. With an attitude as annoying to him as two flies flying around his head, the old man refused. Solis did as he himself was ordered... and heartlessly killed every Dark Mage in the Guild. They were weak. No wonder they requested protection. Then, as he killed the last member, a child by the name of Kazuma Hoshi, who was only a year older than him, entered the room. Insert an exchange of words and then a short duel, ending in the child's defeat. Finally, he realized he had been spending too much time in the Guild. To finish things off, Solis allowed the child to go free after he explained the history of the Guild's tendency to enter poor children into fighting rings and get them to kill each other. Without another word, he left and made off with a safe filled with jewels. Solis has worked his way up through the Grimoire Heart ranks, eventually making S-Class and becoming one of the strongest in his guild. But, S-Class, he determined, was not enough. He must be the one to eradicate Fairy Tail once and for all. Just recently, Solis was assembled with Scarlet Lacroix and Malcolm Demure, and had become the leader of a team known as "13th Dusk". He has seen that their bond is not necessarily the strongest, but he assumes that it shall become stronger in time... hopefully. Days after the creation of the team, Solis ventured out into Magnolia Town, where he met Faust Gensing. He seemingly befriended the Dragon Slayer while Solis lied about his identity for the time being. Faust treated him to a drink... at his least favorite building of all of Fiore: the Fairy Tail Guild. Inside, he collected information on peoples' magic and appearances, and also their personalities. This is also where he had first met Jade Hunter, who blushed at his arrival and later escaped with another Dragon Slayer to avoid him and her teasing Guild members. After many moments of stupidity and learning how to do a 'bad boy grin' by Tsukuyo, Solis rushed out so that he may vomit his drink in someplace besides Magnolia. The same day, he took on the Job 'Hazed and Confused', where he had to collect a mushroom. Once he came in contact with its spores after taking it, Solis became 'hazed and confused', madly attacking a group of Fairy Tail mages doing a job themselves nearby. They all escaped, but one of them tried to smash him with a tree. That was when Faust appeared once more, saving his life. The whole ordeal costed him much magic, so he had to eat quickly before Faust asked him to join Blue Pegasus, which he did. But, it was too late. Solis could not escape with his lies and proudly(?) admitted that he was a Dark Mage and his alias, The Black Knight. Then, he fled using some shadow from a nearby tree. A few days later, Solis came across the same girl who blushed at him in the Fairy Tail Guild, Jade Hunter. She asked him if he needed help because he cleared his throat moments before she noticed him. Seeing a weakness in her, he became what he thought was the 'perfect storybook prince' so that he may give Fairy Tail a reason to hunt him down exclusively. He flirted with her discretely, eventually holding hands and sitting next to her and telling him some of his past. It was odd for Solis, because she was actually reminding him somewhat of himself years and years before. But, she was a Fairy Tail mage. Jade was his enemy. Pulling the plug on his sweetness and princely kindness, Solis immediately threatened her with his magic, now madly declaring his anger for Fairy Tail. The girl continued to ask him why he hates Fairy Tail so much. Emotionally unstable, he explained to her his reasons. At the end of his long explanation, Solis became somewhat calmer and apologized to Jade about trying to place his hate onto her and even admitted that he liked her just a little, but she stated that he did not need to apologize. Quietly, Solis flew away. At the Magnolia Town church, Solis began to ponder about certain things in his past, really wondering why they haven't tried looking for him anymore. Why were they not trying to kill him even after murdering one of their own. But, the most unexpected person entered the almost empty church: Tsukuyo, the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail. As he heard her voice, Solis angrily taunted her, describing all of his feelings of madness and vengeance while slowly entering Dragon Force. Tsukuyo calmly tried to apologize, but eventually was forced to fight him just so that he may come to his senses. The Dragon Slayer had been fully consumed by his desire for the destruction of Fairy Tail and he challenged her to a fight to the death. Sadly, she accepted and attacked first. Solis managed to not become fully blown away by the attack and angrily came up with a counterattack with a combination of Shadow Dragon's Wings and Shadow Dragon's Scythe. However, Tsukuyo destroyed his scythe and... gave him his first ever hug. It flooded him with love and did more than help Solis to his senses. He began crying, ultimately forgiving her after a few more words of convincing. As Solis fell to exhaustion, the most unexpected visitor came to the church and witnessed this whole act of love. It was none other than Solis' second-in-command of 13th Dusk, Malcolm Demure. But Solis had already blacked out before he witnessed the anger of another Grimoire Heart Mage. After unofficially joining the Guild, he had come to befriend many of the members, treating him as if he were a part of the Guild. He had also grown to love Jade in his own strange way and became her butler/bodyguard to make sure he had a true purpose to be with Fairy Tail. However, after many weeks, Solis became paranoid about his inevitable death if Grimoire Heart found out about his defection. Day after day, his paranoia would become larger and larger until, finally, it had burst the day a woman by the name of 'Alexus' appeared. She arrived at the Guild to thank them for saving her life for an event Solis wasn't aware of. What frightened him about her was the magical power that she exerted as well as that dirty glare she gave him. The Shadow Dragon Slayer realized that this woman was his Guildmaster, Eden Ragnos, in disguise. The anger and fear took over him and he was promptly kicked out of the Guild by Onyx, the Ace of Fairy Tail after scribbling a message into the bar counter that included contents about his suspicions and even a full-blown apology and final words. He fell unconscious in front of the building. After a few hours, he was awoken by Jade and a man who loves her, the Poison Dragon Slayer Izuru Renmaru. Solis explained to them his fears and told them about his suspicions regarding the woman who had arrived in the Guild. They told him that they trusted him and they would stand by his side to fight off this woman when she came around to claim his life. Izuru even gave him a vial of his poison, knowing that he may be able to use it in the fight. But, they both left to care for an injured Gin Kai. In an awkward situation, Solis waited and waited for Eden to come at him, as he felt ready to take her on. However, instead of his Guildmaster, Adair Lancaster and Onyx approached him telling him that they had recently engaged her in a fight. She apparently ran away and escaped. His note was read by Adair and, surprisingly, he actually believed the Dark Mage. Onyx apologized for kicking him out of the Guild and telling him never to come back again, taking back her words but still with a bit of distrust in her words. Just as the apologies had been given, Tsukuyo came back to the Guild and all three of them told her about what happened that day. She declared full-out war against Grimoire Heart and began making plans for such. But, during this reporting session, something that had been claimed to be said by Eden bothered him severely. If he did not return to Grimoire Heart, Fairy Tail and all of Magnolia Town would be annihilated. In private, Solis told Tsukuyo that he would be leaving to Grimoire Heart to face his execution by Eden Ragnos' hand. Despite her protests and her physical attacks, Solis was allowed to leave. After days and days of contemplating, he managed to grab the courage to go to the Grimoire Heart Airship and request the presence of his Guildmaster. She responded and, with anger, Solis fought the woman only to be brogu ht down fairly easily. As he was wounded, Eden shared something within her with the Dragon Slayer. It was torture for him. It made him take a different, more pessimistic look at the world. Every 'light' in his mind had been switched around to 'dark'. With this darkness within him, Solis looked back up to Eden and smirked. The last words he said to her before leaving to his dorm was: "This guy's a really poor sap." He cut his hair and changed up his outfit, becoming not Solis Lune, but The Black Knight. He came to Fairy Tail hours after assembling his outfit and tossed into the Hall his old outfit, torn and bloodied up. With a laugh, he left the scene. The Black Knight idled around the Oak Town job board when he met a young woman with strange red tattoos on her face. She tempted him to slice down the board after he made claims that people who took these jobs were weak. He became quite annoyed with her mocking of him and he turned to face her. What happened next was totally unexpected for him. There was signs of visible fear and hints of anger within her. She even called him 'Eden' and asked him how Uriel was doing. Something clicked in his mind as he realized that 'Eden' was the first name of his Guildmaster. The Black Knight claimed that he was not Eden, though he did tell her that Uriel was doing quite well as his superior. They tested each other's abilities, continuing to taunt each other. But, instead, the woman asked him a favor: to tell Uriel that "The Iron Dragon is not dead". The Dragon Slayer obliged and left for the Airship to meet with Uriel. He warned him about 'The Iron Dragon' and told her that she was to be avoided at all costs. The Black Knight didn't care, for he had just found a worthy opponent. After more talking, he became curiouser and curiouser about the relationship between 'The Iron Dragon', Uriel, and Eden. A day later, the Black Knight came across three Fairy Tail Mages: Jade, Taenos , and unconscious Gin. All three of them were seemingly good friends with Solis Lune before he had 'died'. He openly mocked them in the woods and threatened to attack them. He sparred for a short while with Taenos before he fled to fetch reinforcements. When the Black Knight came for Jade next, Gin awoke and fought him next. But, due to him already being injured enough, he fell unconscious after 3 attacks. Finally, with no one between him and Jade, they fought a quick fight. Though she kept catching him unexpected with her Dolls, she fell to the Black Knight too. After marking them with his magic circle as a sign that he did it, the Dragon Slayer took their unconscious bodies to Fairy Tail Guild and left again with more taunting words towards the Guild. After days and weeks of terrorizing people, especially Fairy Tail mages, he began to lose control of his body. Solis was returning to power. It was because of his own admittance that there was still light within him that the Black Knight continued to lose control. Finally, he confronted Taenos and they both fought fiercely. There was a slight difference in his tactics as his method of attack seemed to change midway of the fight. That was when Jade appeared before the two. Frozen in shock, the Black Knight realized that she was the reason why Solis was breaking through. The main reason.He attempted to kill her in one single attack, but he was met with resistance... by Solis himself. He was starting to dominate his mind. More attempts ensued, but eventually the Black Knight simply gave up. When he finally looked back up at Jade, he was normal again. Solis was in full control. He effectively left Grimoire Heart with his actions. He learned about the recent influx in defections from Fairy Tail. It was his decision to return to Fairy Tail not as a "friend of the family" but as a real member. For the time being, he employed himself once more as Jade's personal bodyguard and butler. After a few days, he met with Tsukuyo and found her inside a barrel, absolutely wasted. Another day went by and he was finally made a member of the Guild. But, Solis could not help but feel guilty for the heartbreak he has caused his new Guildmaster. History Solis Lune lived a fairly normal Dragonslayer life as a child, brought up by a towering figure of black wings and teeth, the dragon Ombra. It taught him its abilities and got him used to consuming the shadow of anything. However, the dragon was already at the end of its life. Finally, it had allowed him to kill him and burn his body. The poor boy was saddened. He didn't even learn every ability that his caretaker knew. But, he did not object to his 'father's' last wish. Solis slayed the dragon and destroyed his remains, mentally disturbed immediately after. Was it supposed to fuel his resolve like in stories? He really wasn't sure. It was, perhaps, tradition. That was what he assumed. Its last words before its death was what set him on his path. Apparently, it had notes on its remaining techniques hidden in a cave along with several of its personal books which he was sure would 'entertain' him. For 4 more years, Solis found this cave and began researching. But, his shady practice of 'shadow magic' alerted civilians. They hired Fairy Tail to find him when Solis had accidentally sliced clean two trees. When the low-ranked Fairy Tail Mage found him in the hidden cave which had become Solis' private library. Because of the inexperience of the mage, he had thought of him as a Dark Magician. He attacked Solis mercilessly... only to be killed himself. It was all self-defense... but even then, it added to his trauma. After taking all of the books in a burlap sack, Solis began his lonely journey through the woods to nowhere in particular. However, the feeling of killing a dragon and a mage went over his head... and he became thirsty for more power. Alone, Solis had trained his mastery of the art so that he may become a Saint. In the middle of the woods, he found a young child. With Fairy Tail Mages hot on his trail, he took the child under his wing and began to try and train the child. However, one day, Fairy Tail had found him. They silenced the child permanently when Solis failed to bring her back with him to flee. He hadn't realized that the Fairy Tail Mages thought it was just a shadow illusion and took the child to be buried, blaming Solis for her death. For once, Solis became no longer obsessed with power. He became filled with guilt for the death of the child. But, he knew it wasn't all his fault. Fairy Tail was to blame as well. They were his eternal enemies now, but he was too weak to face them head on. So, he continued to train. Years and years later, Solis had locked away his emotions and became something similar to a cold and almost over-obedient robot. He had one goal now, and that was to eliminate Fairy Tail in its entirety. Magic and Abilities Solis is a Shadow Dragon Slayer , able to consume any sort of darkness to use his powers and, if consumed enough, enhance them. He is also invulnerable to Shadow attacks due to this. However, like all Dragon Slayers, he is not able to consume his own shadows. As a Shadow Dragon Slayer, he is able to control the element of darkness as well as use it to enhance his physical attacks. This is very similar to Shadow Magic plus base Dragon tehcniques such as the 'Dragon's Roar' techniques. Unlike most Dragon Slayers, Solis does not use actual physical contact to harm his opponents. He solidifies his shadows around certain parts of his body and uses them like weapons. The following attacks are simply base attacks. They can be modified by Solis to fit any sort of situation he is in, making his magic quite versatile '''Shadow Dragon's Rapier: '''Solis transforms a finger into shadow and solidifies it, giving the end a sharp point. It has cutting capability and it is able to be extended on Solis' command at a maximum length of a 50 feet. This is Solis' basic attack. '''Shadow Dragon's Roar: '''Solis concentrates his shadows around his mouth and continues to build up the power, eventually releasing them in a large, pure black beam. The beam is powerful enough to knock down whole buildings and can send even the most durable enemy backwards. Solis is also capable of altering the concentration of the shadows so that they may either spread out or focus more on one spot. '''Shadow Dragon's Wings: '''Solis is capable of flight by solidifying shadows on his back and creating fully-movable wings. He is able to use other techniques while the wings are active. '''Shadow Dragon's Buster Blade: '''Solis' whole arm becomes shadow in the form of a large blade, becoming quite solid and sharp. It is more powerful than his Rapier technique, but requires more magical control and energy to use and maintain. This can also be extended, but only to about 20 feet. '''Shadow Dragon's Claw: '''Solis focuses his shadows around his hand and his fingers, making them sharp enough to cut through magical attacks, but match a regular magic sword. The finger part of the claws can be extended to about 30 feet. '''Shadow Dragon's Eyes: '''Solis can see through even pitch black, possibly due to his training with his Dragon mentor and his own mastery of the Shadows. '''Shadow Dragon's Black Tendrils: '''Solis creates many shadowy tendrils on a surface with sharp thorns at each of their tips. Each one can extend to about 30 feet and they can be freely controlled by Solis. They appear to look just like arrows emerging from shadows. '''Shadow Dragon's Scythe: '''Solis forms up a scythe of shadows that, for once, doesn't use a part of his body to be used as a surface. It appears as a normal scythe, but it can be manipulated so that it may have a different-shaped blade or a longer handle. '''Shadow Dragon's Giant Fist: '''Solis envelopes his his whole hand in darkness and forms it into a larger version of the hand he enveloped. It has high punching power and crushing power. It is capable of gripping as well. '''Shadow Dragon's Barrier: '''Solis raises one arm up in front of him and calls up a strong wall of shadow that serves as defense. It is possible to spread the whole barrier around him in exchange for making it thinner. Equipment N/A Relationships Fairy Tail - He has finally become their S-Class Mage and considers them all family. The power of love that connects each and every member together is what he praises and he hopes he may become fully assimilated with the network. Now the Guild Ace, Solis strives to make Fairy Tail soar even higher. Grimoire Heart - Though light may shine on a few of their members, they are nothing but ruthless barbarians. Blue Pegasus - They are allies, but that is all that he thinks of them. Oración Seis - They are just as bad as Grimoire Heart. If not, even worse. None of them are worthy of living for what they have done to his guild mates. Jade Hunter - After returning from a trip back to her home, Jade came back and they shared their first ''real kiss. Both of them made clear their feelings for each other, and are very much an official 'pair'. Quess Rinswilde - As a friend of Jade, she is a friend of Solis as well. A bit of a tomboy, but she has a rather cute appearance in Solis' opinion. Gin Kai - He is one of his best friends in the guild. Now that he is in a relationship with Jade, he knows he will take good care of her. He just hopes he won't let his beast control him. Recently, however, he has grown to be inwardly jealous of his relationship. Tsukuyo - She is his 'mother' and he is her 'son'. She loves him as a son as he loves her as a mother. He is extremely guilty of his hurting her emotionally. Taenos - Just like Gin, he hopes he won't let his inner self(?) consume him whole. Trivia None yet :D Quotes Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Character Category:Fairy Tail Category:Help